<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Started with a porno mag by HungryKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484783">Started with a porno mag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryKat/pseuds/HungryKat'>HungryKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Porn With Plot, This is dirty?, bottom mattsun!, top makki!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryKat/pseuds/HungryKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>legit what the title says; started with a porno mag, ended with them fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Started with a porno mag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: so at the time this was only my third matsuhana fanfic (nowadays I have more) but I consider this to be the beginning of writing smut. obviously this was definitely bad (my smut is still bad, but it’s gotten better). I hope you enjoy, whether clean or not, and whether good or not. Pls enjoy, leave a kudos and comment if you do. Now let’s get started with the chaos. Also,  I kinda made Matsukawa a bottom in this rewritten version,  if yer cool with that then pls go ahead and read it, if not welp, idk what to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening break, or lunch period had finally commenced; which meant many students were meeting up for lunch or other activities. Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were among the students who were going to savor their entire lunch period. They both brought out their meals, however before Iwaizumi could even begin he was told to stop.</p><p>“Iwa-Chan it’s rude to eat when there are more guests”</p><p>Iwaizumi wondered who Oikawa was referring to until he remembered that it was a little too quiet at their desk; two certain idiots were missing. Iwaizumi counted the time; usually for the other two to show up it took them a good five minutes, however they were running late. After waiting for ten minutes the raven gave up on waiting for them, but at that very moment Matsukawa walked in followed with Hanamaki. </p><p>The messy haired raven held a magazine in his left hand, and a bento box in his right. The auburn-haired male meanwhile seemed to have something that appeared to be a book in one hand, and a bento of his own in the other. They each grabbed a chair and took their seats; once seated their lunches were ditched and completely ignored.</p><p>The other two males said nothing, only began to eat themselves; well Oikawa started to eat. But both the brunette and raven thought it was incredibly weird to see the other two reading; They never read, so why were they so interested in it. Iwaizumi personally still did not comprehend how the other two weren’t held back a year; they rarely studied. </p><p>Oikawa peered a glance at Hanamaki. He tugged Iwaizumi’s sweater and made side-eyes at Hanamaki. The auburn-haired boy was looking at Matsukawa’s lap, with a slight red on his cheeks, and a shit-eating smirk on his face. Iwaizumi didn’t think anything of it, however Oikawa was convinced they were doing something they weren’t supposed to; Hanamaki rarely wore that smug of a smirk. The brunette began to utter words; completely forgetting about his meal.</p><p>“Makki why are you looking at Mattsun’s lap?”</p><p>“‘Cause he’s showing me this one thing” Hanamaki stated, not once taking his eyes away from the other boy’s lap. Iwaizumi decided to peer over Matsukawa’s shoulder to see what this ‘thing’ was. The raven turned crimson as he immediately yanked the ‘thing’ out of matsukawa’s hand.</p><p>“do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Iwaizumi questioned in a snarky tone of voice as he threw the magazine onto the desk. It was an adult magazine that both were viewing, however neither one of them seemed to show emotions of guilt.</p><p>“To answer your question, I refuse to talk about this, plus be honest, wouldn’t you want to be between this girl’s legs?” Matsukawa asked with no shame. Iwaizumi rolled up the magazine and hit both Matsukawa and Hanamaki with it. Oikawa did and said nothing to stop it; he personally thought they deserved it, after all they were being perverts.</p><p>“You morons need to be eating! Not drooling over some girl!” Iwaizumi shouted aloud. He got a few looks of concern and worrisome from the other students that lingered in their classroom. </p><p>“Mattsun I think you forgot that he’d rather have Oikawa between his own legs, we apologize vice captain” Hanamaki retorted in a somewhat teasing tone as he grabbed the porno mag off the desk.</p><p>Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi grew a very obvious flush on their face. The raven however began to roll up his sleeves. Matsukawa let out a few laughs before turning to Hanamaki.</p><p>“Dude, I promise to put cream puffs on your grave” Hanamaki managed out a nervous laugh before quickly leaping out of his seat. Attempting to run away from the agitated and completely infuriated Iwaizumi that was close behind him. This only left behind the kawa’s in the classroom. They both sat there in silence until Matsukawa spoke up. </p><p>“So how does Iwaizumi feel? Do you call him ‘baby’?” Oikawa ignored the boy’s comments until he said something else that just didn’t sit well with him.</p><p>“I’d fuck him, if I could” Matsukawa muttered out, Oikawa gave him a huge forced out grin.</p><p>“Matsukawa, you have 10 fucking seconds”</p><p>“Like hell you’re going to do shit to me” Matsukawa emphasized, finally giving his lunch its well deserved attention. He remained off-guard until he looked up and saw that only three of Oikawa’s fingers remained; the messy haired raven only had three seconds. The brunette reached one faster than Matsukawa thought. The raven quickly ran out of the classroom; an angry pretty boy was chasing after him. Matsukawa didn’t have any urge to tease the brunette any more, he knew that if he did that, his whole life would be screwed. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day arrived, and a whole other lunch period came with it to. Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw that yet again Matsukawa and Hanamaki had another magazine. But this time both males had decided to actually eat their lunch instead of leaving it there. Iwaizumi didn’t like the thought of his friends most likely looking at nude girls, or guys, but they were there own person, and at least this time they were eating. </p><p>They were mostly eating in silence until Hanamaki and Matsukawa were exchanging whispered words. The other two suspected something bad was about to come from all of this. Surprisingly both Hanamaki and Matsukawa kept themselves under control. </p><p>Well that was until Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the classroom to go out and get a beverage. </p><p>Matsukawa double checked and made sure they were completely gone; he grinned when realizing that they had in fact left. The raven got off and out of his chair and instead took a seat in Hanamaki’s lap. The auburn-haired male said nothing in protest, just held the raven closer to him.</p><p>“What’s a new position we should try?” Matsukawa asked, Hanamaki smirked.</p><p>“Is riding me not satisfying anymore?..” he stated into the raven’s ear before biting it; Matsukawa flinched slightly before smacking him in return, but his crimson flush was incredibly obvious by this point.</p><p>“You didn’t answer the question, yes or no?” Hanamaki asked, Matsukawa muttered his answer into the sleeve of his sweater. The auburn haired male didn’t hear a word; he decided to ask one last time.</p><p>“Is it satisfying? Yes or no Issei?” </p><p>Matsukawa turned further crimson and finally gave an audible response,</p><p>“..yes..any—“ </p><p>The raven was cut off mid-statement due to receiving an innocent peck on the lips from Hanamaki; Matsukawa suspected that this meant something more however.</p><p>“..I’m treating you after school..” Hanamaki  assured. Matsukawa didn’t understand at first, but after a second he finally got the message. The raven turned back to the magazine in his hands; trying his best to concentrate on the images in front of him and not the scenarios that were developing in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>During practice Oikawa and Iwaizumi were incredibly confused as to why Hanamaki was sticking to Matsukawa; they knew that both were incredibly close, but this was a whole different level.</p><p>While they stayed in their confusion, Matsukawa kept trying to get Hanamaki to stop his stupid teasing; the whole time he kept whispering dirty, filthy and obscene things into his ear. </p><p>“You’d look so nice on your knees”</p><p>Matsukawa blushed at the comment and elbowed Hanamaki; the auburn-haired male made an ‘oof’ sound before continuing to tease the other. Personally Hanamaki loved getting Matsukawa riled up; it was amusing to see the raven completely flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>“Issei i want to fuck you..i want to hear that pretty little mouth shout for more and moan my name”</p><p>“...shut up..”</p><p>“I want to see you leaking my cum and still begging for more..”</p><p>“If you don’t stop I’ll make you be the bottom tonight”</p><p>Hanamaki let out a few snickers; he wanted to keep this going just a bit longer. He loved testing quiet mattsun’s patience and authority.</p><p>“Issei i want to see you over-stimulated, just so i can see you cry”</p><p>“I’m done with you sadist”</p><p>“Only when it comes to you babe...plus i know you like it...like getting denied, rejected and degraded” </p><p>Matsukawa peered Hanamaki a glance; silently telling the other male to stop and shut his mouth. Hanamaki only smirked and bit a mark into Matsukawa’s neck before walking away like nothing; the raven stood embarrassed. He thought no one had witnessed anything, however Oikawa came to prove that he was wrong for believing that.</p><p>“Nice bite, Makki should’ve done it harder” The brunette mocked, Matsukawa shoved him away.</p><p>“We have practice captain” the raven reminded the other, Oikawa smirked.</p><p>“No, practice ended, now you owe me a reason as to why you and makki-chan weren’t practicing”</p><p>“I owe you nothing captain”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa waited peacefully for the other to show up; the dismissal bell had rung about ten minutes ago, and yet here he still was, waiting for an idiot who was like always, running late.</p><p>He checked his phone one more time and decided that he might as well leave. He was running home late and he really didn’t want to hear his mother lecture him when he arrived home.</p><p>Matsukawa walked only a few centimeters when he felt someone else’s presence behind him.</p><p>“Oi, don’t try it, I already sensed you” the raven mentioned quietly. He heard a sigh of defeat and now the presence walked beside him.</p><p>“Can’t believe you decided to leave me, how fucking rude” Hanamaki began, Matsukawa laughed at the pouty face the other was giving.</p><p>“You were the piece of shit who was running late, so it was bound to happen” The messy-haired raven claimed, Hanamaki gave him a narrowed-eye glare before getting over it.</p><p>“So...are your parents home?” Hanamaki asked, Matsukawa glanced at him and saw the crossed fingers; he knew what the other was hoping for.</p><p>“Yep, both my mom and dad, and my younger siblings, why?” </p><p>Hamamaki groaned and gave a saddened expression,</p><p>“Cause..erm..reasons..” the auburn-haired male muttered, Matsukawa snickered and leaned in to the shorter male’s ear.</p><p>“Sure, ‘reasons’”</p><p>Hanamaki covered his ear and shoved the other away; Matsukawa laughed as Hanamaki continued to complain. The auburn haired male saw how none of this was affecting the other male; he decided to make up a plan. </p><p>“Bro tell me the dirtiest jokes or pick up lines you know”</p><p>Matsukawa furrowed his brows; Hanamaki  had just shifted completely, but he didn’t really care. </p><p>“Hm..erm...they say kissing is the language of love, so do ya want to start a conversation with me?..”</p><p>Hanamaki bursted into laughs; Matsukawa blushed and clearly said how the other couldn’t do any better.</p><p>“Challenge accepted bro, anyways you’re so hot my zipper is falling for you”</p><p>“You’re wearing shorts bro but whatever, anyways is your name winter? Cause you’ll be coming soon”</p><p>Hamamaki smirked, now this was officially getting good.</p><p>“I’m on top of things, would you like to be one of them?” Hanamaki stated with no shame; Matsukawa turned further crimson and decided to also tease the other.</p><p>“I kinda want cream..and not the whipped type..” the raven stated as he looked away smirking. Hanamaki snaked an arm around the other’s waist and leaned into his ear.</p><p>“Your body is made up of 70% water, and I’m thirsty”</p><p>Matsukawa laughed, before continuing to say his own.</p><p>“What’s your name again? I want to make sure I’m screaming the right one tonight”</p><p>Hanamaki blushed before giving up his favorite line.</p><p>“Let’s play titanic, you be iceberg and I’ll go down”</p><p>“Alright you win dweeb, what do you want in return?”</p><p>“Kinda want to fuck you, but its cool...wouldn’t want your parents to hear your screams” Hanamaki admitted shamelessly; Matsukawa sighed, he didn’t want to deal with a pouty and disappointed Hanamaki Takahiro.</p><p>“You can come over...I’ll make sure to keep quiet..” Matsukawa muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hanamaki smiled in delight. </p><p>“We both know thats gonna be mission impossible for you” Hanamaki joked, Matsukawa rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up”</p><p>“Come over here and make me sweetheart” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Matsukawa announced he was home and was greeted with both his younger siblings running up to hug him. They then looked behind their older brother and saw Hanamaki standing there looking a bit too nervous for his own good. </p><p>“Ni-chan, why is he here?” The little boy asked, eyeing hamamaki as if he were the worst individual to ever cross his path. Matsukawa smiled nervously,</p><p>“Well...erm..he’s here to..” Matsukawa was cut off by Hanamaki, </p><p>“Help your older brother with studying, he got a really low score and begged me for help” </p><p>The little boy didn’t believe a single word; Hanamaki looked a little too nervous for it only to mean studying. But he let the other in. </p><p>Hanamaki quickly stated ‘pardon for the intrusion’ before taking off his shoes and waiting for Matsukawa to hurry up. </p><p>“Oi hurry, you got work to do” </p><p>“It’s not that important” Matsukawa claimed, Hanamaki gave the other a glare. </p><p>After a few seconds Matsukawa finally managed to take off his shoes. He led Hanamaki to his room and the auburn haired male was left astounded at the glares he was getting from Matsukawa’s younger brother and sister; now both seemed to be against him. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>Matsukawa and Hanamaki sat beside each other in silence; usually they tended to just get into it, but now everything felt so awkward. Both had only planned to get into each other’s pants; none had even thought about the in between.</p><p>“...erm..what do we do?..” Hanamaki asked, Matsukawa scoffed,</p><p>“You teased me the whole day and now you don’t know what to do..bro what the actual fuck?”</p><p>“Hey! Its not my fault! Plus you teased me too!” Hanamaki argued, The raven glanced at him before asking a question. </p><p>“And how did i do that?” Matsukawa questioned. Leaning just a bit closer to Hanamaki.</p><p>“By just being there! Your presence is enough to entice me...”</p><p>“Are you seriously calling my whole as presence a tease?” Matsukawa continued to ask as he now wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.</p><p>“..k-kinda..”</p><p>“Should I take that as a compliment then?” The raven asked before beginning to straddle the other’s lap; he seated himself and noticed how Hanamaki instantly leaned into his neck and felt how the other moved his hands to rest on his hips.</p><p>“Definitely..” Hanamaki stated before beginning to suck a mark into Matsukawa’s neck; the raven moaned in need before covering his mouth. Hanamaki started off simple, only sucking marks into Matsukawa’s neck. </p><p>However sucking on the skin wasn’t enough. Hanamaki lightly grazed his teeth against the other’s neck; he wanted to see that Matsukawa was completely okay with the next following actions. When he didn’t get any comments of protest he continued. Matsukawa gasped and yelped as he felt Hanamaki sink his teeth into his flesh. He said nothing, just took it and even dared to encourage the other to do more. </p><p>Soon, their heated and hurried actions began. Matsukawa was moved into a more comfortable position; he laid on the bed as Hanamaki continued to tug up his shirt and kiss every inch of his upper and lower body. The raven silently gasped, moaned and groaned; Hanamaki knew that Matsukawa was a quiet person, but sometimes the lack of noise during their intimacy would just make the wholeness of the situation so unsatisfactory.</p><p>Hanamaki paused his actions. He continued to grab the pillow Matsukawa was grasping and silently moaning into; he threw it to the side and noticed how instantly Matsukawa was reaching back for it. Hanamaki smirked and stripped of his shirt. The auburn haired male got both the raven’s wrists and bound them together with his shirt. </p><p>“Shall we continue mattsun?” The male purred into the raven’s ear; Matsukawa said nothing, only shyly nodded.</p><p>Matsukawa tried his best to keep silent; he tried to cover his mouth multiple times however Hanamaki always stopped him. </p><p>The auburn-haired male trailed many kisses on Matsukawa’s body; until finally he reached the area that was desperate for his attention. He smirked as he sucked on the raven’s clothed erection. Matsukawa arched his back as he gasped in delight. He put his bound hands in Hanamaki’s hair; he wanted to encourage the other to do more. Simple sucks were definitely not enough. </p><p>The warmth was soon removed and the raven was left desperate for touch. Desperate for anything.</p><p>“Takahiro...please..” Matsukawa pleaded in between his uneven breathing, Hanamaki gave him a glance.</p><p>“Please what? Say what you want Issei...if not how will i give it to you” </p><p>Matsukawa stayed silent a few moments; he regretted his silence when he saw Hanamaki reach for his wrists. Ready to untie the restraints.</p><p>“..Takahiro...please fuck me..” the raven finally muttered, he saw how Hanamaki went from looking disappointed to incredibly excited. Hanamaki leaned in to kiss the raven on the bottom before taking control of the situation once more. </p><p>The auburn one reached for Matsukawa’s pants and teasingly pulled them off. They were discarded to the ground and left forgotten. Hanamaki continued to spread the raven’s legs and leave marks on the tanned flesh; once more, he slowly got closer and closer to Matsukawa’s most sensitive region. But he refused to give the raven any more satisfaction than the little bit he had given him earlier.</p><p>Matsukawa was desperate at this point. He wanted to be pleased not rejected of his needs; the raven began to voice his needs more. His voice became more audible; Hanamaki was proud that he had reached his goal. To get the raven to voice every one of his desires. </p><p>“..oi, hurry up..”Matsukawa emphasized as he saw how Hanamaki was taking his sweet as time with every one of his actions. Hanamaki laughed and leaned into Matsukawa’s flushed body.</p><p>“What if I want to take my time?..i mean whats the rush..are you desperate?” Hanamaki asked as he lightly bit Matsukawa’s bottom lip. The raven wrapped his arms around the male above him and stayed quiet; he wanted to enjoy the moment, just a bit. </p><p>“..I might be just a little desperate Takahiro..” Matsukawa stated, Hanamaki smiled before quickly kissing the raven’s lips. He reached into Matsukawa’s drawer and found exactly what they needed: a bottle of lube, and condoms.</p><p>“Well then, I shouldn’t keep you waiting” Hanamaki continued, he discarded the last article of clothing that he found bothersome. He proceeded to grasp the bottle of lube and spread Matsukawa’s legs.</p><p>“Tell me if anything hurts..I’ll stop immediately” </p><p>“Y-Yes..” Matsukawa responded as he flushed. </p><p>Hanamaki put some of the liquid onto his fingers and began his actions; Matsukawa moaned and gasped when the first finger was inserted.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hanamaki asked to make sure it was okay to continue. Matsukawa only managed to nod.</p><p>The raven filled his room with moans and gasps; he tried to be mindful of the fact that his parents and siblings were right outside. However, Hanamaki was doing all the things he secretly loved; curling his fingers slowly, teasingly touching him, and being occasionally rough. Matsukawa eventually forgot about his family and drowned in his pleasure. </p><p>After another few minutes of just one, a second was introduced.</p><p>“You’re okay right?” Hanamaki asked; his intentions were to never hurt Matsukawa.</p><p>“I-I’m fine, now stop asking and continue please..” the raven stated clearly before letting out a cry. Hanamaki had just grazed his weak spot.</p><p>“Again?” Hanamaki questioned, Matsukawa nodded. He cried and pulled the auburn-haired male to him. Hanamaki took in every one of Matsukawa’s cries and moans of his given name. He continued to play with Matsukawa’s sweet spot, while also scissoring him from time to time. He kissed the raven and praised him.</p><p>“You’re so good baby, you’re the best fucking thing..I adore you Issei” </p><p>“I adore you too hiro..but please..give me more” </p><p>“Of course babe” Hanamaki inserted a third and made out with Matsukawa to cover up his scream. The raven fell apart as Hanamaki messed with his insides; ruining him completely.</p><p>“Takahiro..ngh..ha..t-taka..f-fuck..just ruin me already..!” Matsukawa cried out, Hanamaki smirked.</p><p>“Baby..be quiet..” </p><p>Hanamaki removed his fingers, got rid of his bothersome clothes. He then positioned himself properly between Matsukawa’s legs. And got the condom, however the raven shook his head.</p><p>“No” matsukawa declared firmly, Hanamaki quirked a brow.</p><p>“No? Issei are you positive?” </p><p>“I’ve never been so sure of something in my entire life” Matsukawa admitted, Hamamaki smiled before lining himself with the raven’s entrance. </p><p>Matsukawa arched his back and shouted the name of ‘Takahiro’ as the other inserted himself fully. The raven got ahold of Hanamaki and pulled him down; the auburn haired male kissed and bit more marks into Matsukawa’s neck as the other just moaned and took every ounce of pleasure and satisfaction he was being given. </p><p>“Issei your so damn tight..And hot..” </p><p>“I’m sorry tak — Takahiro! More! Please more! Oh god..please give me more..” Matsukawa pleaded in between his pleasure-filled sobs. Hanamaki wiped and kissed the tears away.</p><p>“Your wish is my command Issei”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon, Matsukawa guided Hanamaki to the front door. The raven shyly said his goodbye, and thank you. Hanamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.</p><p>“We’re trying the new position i read about next week..” </p><p>“Do i bottom again Takahiro?” Matsukawa asked as he blushed, Hanamaki smiled.</p><p>“Only if you want Issei” </p><p>Both males stood there for awhile until they were interrupted by Matsukawa’s younger brother. They instantly separated and said their final goodbyes.</p><p>Matsukawa was now left with his whole family looking at him. </p><p>“So you and Takahiro are dating?” Matsukawa’s mother asked as her husband looked at the raven who stood there.</p><p>“May we not discuss this?” Issei nervously stated, his mother sighed.</p><p>“Fine, but your grounded, next time be sure to do your business at his place”</p><p>Issei said nothing in protest only walked into his room. </p><p>On his desk laid an open magazine and a note attached to it.</p><p>‘You’re getting wrecked next time, love ya babe’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>